While it is well known in the art to provide contoured pistol handgrips for rifle gunstocks, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,566, and 4,790,095 to Conrad H. Campos, which use a sideways projecting portion for the pistol grip, a thumb receiving passage in the upper portion of the pistol grip, and contouring for nested engagement with the palm of the trigger hand and finger grip engagement; and while it is well known in the art to provide buttstock face engaging means, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 220,691 to Charles R. Peterson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,108 to Charles K. Vickers and Patricia A. Vickers; and while it is well known in the art to provide buttstock adjustable face engaging means, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,496 to Frank A. Packmayr, et al.; 2,669,051 to J. Cline; 2,100,514 to E. E. Miller, et al.; 1,032,628 to Perry B. Sherman; and 737,732 to Joseph Gaut, and while it is well known in the art to provide for longitudinal cast in a buttstock as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,869,086 to C. S. Ash; and 4,027,416 to Jose Luis Alfonso Berbegal, it has been found that a gunstock combining a contoured pistol handgrip with a buttstock containing an adjustable face engaging means and differential longitudinal cast of both upper and lower ridges of the buttstock from the pistol handgrip to the butt will allow for reduction of recoil impact to the user's shoulder upon firing as well as uniform positioning of the firearm for sighting.
The surface of a conventional firearm buttstock is generally not configured for the user's hand to retain maximum grip on the buttstock to upon firing. The upper portion of a conventional buttstock is sized and contoured for an average user, and typically no provision is made for differences among prospective users so that an individual user's sighting adjustment must be made each time in positioning the firearm to achieve both comfort and target alignment of the sights.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over previous firearm gunstocks and provides an improved gunstock for the user. The combination in a buttstock of a contoured pistol handgrip, adjustable face engaging means, and longitudinal cast of both upper and lower ridges of the buttstock from the pistol handgrip to the butt provide maximum grip for absorption of recoil upon firing as well as uniform positioning of the firearm for sighting.